


I Found Them In The Den

by eating_custardinbed



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: Trina found them in the den with Marvin grabbing Whizzer's ass...That must have been an awkward conversation





	I Found Them In The Den

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated T for some swearing down towards the bottom

"God you're so pretty..." 

"Yeah, keep grabbing my ass like that and maybe you'll see what this pretty boy can do." 

Marvin chuckled, resting his chin on his lover's strong chest, looking up into the man's soft brown eyes. Said lover smiled back, running his hand through the older man's unruly curls. 

"Nice of you to host us at your den, Marv," he whispered. 

"Didn't think I could face another stinking bathroom, Whiz," Marvin replied. "Doesn't my man deserve the best?" 

Whizzer giggled, dropping his gaze to the floor for a moment before tilting Marvin's head up. 

"Are you sure your wife isn't coming back?" the tall man murmured worriedly, peppering kisses down Marvin's neck. Marvin held in a moan as he nodded, blocking the next kiss with his mouth. Whizzer broke away far earlier than Marvin would have liked. "Seriously, Marvin." 

"She's not coming back until at least six," Marvin replied, standing on his tip-toes and pecking Whizzer quickly on the lips. "C'mon, let's have some fun." 

Whizzer smiled, exposing a top row of sparkingly white, perfect teeth and pulled Marvin closer. Marvin lay his head on Whizzer's chest, not moving his hand from the taller man's ass, and stood, trying to savour the rare moment of pure passion. 

And that was his big mistake. 

The two of them were so entangled in each other, Marvin gently starting to trail kisses across Whizzer's collarbone and Whizzer pulling the other man ever-closer, that neither of them heard the timid knock, heard the gentle creak of the door opening. Both of them heard the high-pitched scream and the shattering of china. 

Marvin's hands flew to his side and he pulled away from Whizzer's neck slowly, his lips ever-so slightly parted as he stared at something Whizzer couldn't quite see. Having a pretty good idea what, or rather whom, it was, Whizzer let go of Marvin's waist and slowly turned around. 

Just as Whizzer had suspected, Marvin's wife was stood there, trembling all over and obviously trying to hold back tears. There was a shattered cup on the floor, the coffee seeping its way into the very roots of the rug which covered the floorboards. 

"Uh, you might wanna clean that up before it stains," Whizzer finally said after a whole minute of ashamed, shocked and uncomfortable silence. The wife's bottom lip trembled and Marvin glared at him. 

"Thanks, Whizzer, great help," Marvin drawled sarcastically, trying to move towards the wife: she simply shook her head. 

"Well I didn't make it worse!" Whizzer protested, throwing his hands into the air. 

"Trina, this isn't what it looks like," Marvin said, completely ignoring the man he'd been kissing barely two minutes earlier. 

"Really?" Trina shot back in a wobbly voice. "Because it looks like you were grabbing this man's ass." 

Marvin froze like a deer in headlights. 

"Then it's exactly what it looks like," he responded awkwardly. "But it didn't mean a thing, I swear!" 

" _Excuse me!?_ " Whizzer exclaimed, hurt. No, not hurt. Pissed. Incredibly pissed. "This meant  _nothing_ to you!? You told me you loved me! Or was that just a pathetic ruse to get a cheap screw?" 

Whizzer's voice broke on the last sentence, and as Marvin watched the taller man's eyes grow glassy with tears, the older man felt a wave of anguish and affection rush over him. He turned back to Trina. 

"Okay, so I lied!" he shouted. Not at her, just in her general direction. "This man-" he pointed to Whizzer, "this man means so much, almost everything to me! I'm sorry, Trina." 

"Do you love me?" Trina asked in a small voice. Whizzer sniffed and took a sharp breath. He knew Marvin's answer wasn't going to be pretty. 

"I-I can't," Marvin managed to stammer out, his eyes glued to the floor the entire time. Whizzer wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor and disappear. Oh, and button his shirt. That would be nice. 

Trina took the answer surprisingly well, walking over to the den's sofa. She was about to sit down before taking in Marvin's messy hair and half-untucked shirt, Whizzer's open shirt, and the belts and tie strewn across the floor and thinking better of it, opting to stand. Marvin and Whizzer took a seat on the couch, tails tucked between their legs like two boys who had been caught stealing out of the cookie jar. 

"So what's his name, then?" she finally said, standing in front of them with her hands on her hips. Marvin nudged his lover as if to say _you take this one._

"Um, Whizzer Brown, ma'am," Whizzer said nervously, almost offering his hand then remembering who she was and what she'd just caught them doing. 

"Your real name." 

Whizzer squirmed. Visions of his father towering before him, fist like a bulldozer rasied ready to come into contact with him flashed through his mind. Reminding himself that it was okay, his father was all the way back in Salt Lake City, he shot Marvin a panicked and desperate look. Marvin understood immediately- Whizzer had told him pretty quickly once Marvin proved he could be trusted- and nodded, gently squeezing Whizzer's thigh reassuringly. 

"That is his name," Marvin said as a way of explanation. "He has... reasons for not using his birth name. He legally changed it when he was- ow!" 

Whizzer had stood on Marvin's toe to tell him that that was enough. Marvin cleared his throat and apologised. 

"How long?" Trina asked. 

"Well-" 

" _How long,_ Marvin?" 

"Four months." 

Marvin's answer was muted, but Trina still heard him. She gasped and a single tear slipped down her face. Whizzer couldn't look her in the eye. He felt awful. All of a sudden, he was forced into this role of homewrecker, and he hated it. Obviously, he'd sort of known that Marvin was married, but he'd never actually thought about what would happen if they were caught. 

"Did you know he was married?" Trina asked harshly, rounding on Whizzer. The stylish man visibly jumped, looking up fearfully at her. 

"Not at first," he muttered, looking at Marvin rather than Trina. Marvin smiled supportively at him. "But I found out." 

"And you kept seeing him?" Trina replied. Whizzer nodded. 

"I'm sorry," is all he could say. 

"Marvin, how  _could_ you?" she gasped. 

"Because I'm gay, Trina!" Marvin yelled, pushing himself up using Whizzer's thigh. "I'm not straight, I'm not bisexual, I'm gay! I-" 

"Marv," Whizzer said warningly, pulling Marvin into his lap, knowing that it would shut Marvin up pretty effectively. He was right. Marvin fell silent, sighing and resting his head on Whizzer's shoulder, closing his eyes. 

"Well, I can't expect you to be something you're not," Trina said, huffing and turning towards the door with her arms folded. "I guess we'll file for the divorce tomorrow, and you and your fuckboy can move out." 

"First off, he's my boyfriend, not my fuckboy," Marvin spat, opening his eyes and making a point of kissing Whizzer rather thoroughly. Whizzer decided to ignore the warm, fuzzy feeling spreading through his chest when Marvin called him his boyfriend. "And I can't move out! What about Jason?" 

Trina stopped to consider this before sighing, looking up to the ceiling for some hope that God above could give her. When she couldn't find any, she turned back to her husband and his boyfriend. 

"Fine," she huffed. "But you two live in here, and he has to do some stuff around the house. Cook, do some cleaning, whatever. And if Jason doesn't like him, he moves out." 

Marvin nodded, pecking Whizzer on the forehead and nodding at his wife. 

"So the situation's this..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, tell me if you guys want more of these!


End file.
